


The Sound

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Music, Other, Slight Mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa could play the piano and she would play alone until Vanessa finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble,nothing special but i dont own the orginial Star Trek.Just this made up characters.

Misa's fingers moved graciously across the keys and the beautiful sound of a waltz filled the room and she played quickly with petite and beauty.

She was alone in the recreation room and she was glad of this because she always would come here and play the piano.

When she was on Malyene,Her parents taught her how to play the piano and the voilin,classical arts of music and art were known best by Maliens.

Her eyes glided quickly over the keys of the piano and the sound of a beautiful tune filled the room.

Misa watched as her fingers made quick work over the piano's keys like she knew its every sound and every tone.

Then she picked up her pace as her feet had moved over onto the the three steppings and she had stepped on one and got a much darker and light tone from the piano keys and her fingers were light on the keys and her eyes were speeding over the notes on the stand.

The tone in the room changed to a much deeper and light tune.

Then suddenly a throat cleared and Misa had stopped in mid-play and she looked to where the throat clearing sound came from.

It was Vanessa standing at the door looking at her and she smirked her murky smile.

"I didn't know you could play like that."Vanessa said clearing the odd slience in the room and she slowly walked towards Misa and Misa had turned back around to face the keys.

Misa felt Vanessa right beside her and she looked over to her and she had felt water from her inhibitor bubble with judgement.

"Maliens are known for classical art and music and my parents taught me how to play..."Misa muttered and then Vanessa had sat down on the bench beside her reminding Misa how her mother would sit beside her and teach her how to play.

"Can you play it again?"Vanessa asked and Misa's ear perked up but she followed her captain's order.

She had began to softly play a soft tune and then a very light and deep sound and then she began to pick up the pace pretending that Vanessa wasn't sitting beside her and that she was alone like always.

The room filled with gentle and light sounds then the pace increase quickly.

Misa's eyes zoomed over the paper and she quickly played the notes as if she was taking a test with only mintues left to finish.

Vanessa watched with amazement as Misa had played the piano as it was no problem.Her eye never leaving the keys.

Misa then made one last note that ened with a tinging sound on the black key and the tone ended.

"Misa,I will be here to listen to you play that beautiful sound."Vanessa said and she got up and she had put the code in and the door opened then she walked out of it and the door closed behind her leaving a quite puzzled but secretly satisfied that some acutally respect such music from a certain piano she would play alone.  
The End


End file.
